


可乐味 嘎嘣脆

by negentropy



Category: Black Survival (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 09:03:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/negentropy/pseuds/negentropy
Summary: 是二天一流写的。没有逻辑OOC私设ABO和岛外AUJP这么好吃，一口气吃完太浪费了。





	可乐味 嘎嘣脆

JP从幸福的梦里醒来。梦里他是手持铁锤维修电视的勇士，三明治之神为了嘉奖他的贡献，给他三个选项：A. 自动作图的厚纸 B. 不会进水的电池 C. 永远喝不完的一罐可乐。他故作沉吟，稍加思索，选择了无穷无尽的可乐。神的声音越来越遥远飘渺，JP兴致勃勃地抠着拉环，在打开可乐罐的一瞬间，他醒来了。  
他好像掉进了可乐的海洋里。  
他仔细检查卧室里是不是有运送可乐的水管漏了。  
不，开玩笑的。不会真的有吧，是梦想照进现实吗？是普通的熟悉的卧室，但是弥漫着他喜欢的提神的饮料味。他狐疑的目光再次扫过墙上的海报、地上的外卖盒，床上的笔记本电脑、桌上的可乐罐们。  
侦探JP决定……通风一下算了。他揉揉头发，站起来刚要开窗，突然福至心灵想到了睡前那段代码有一个更加简洁高效的写法，又蹿回带着甜甜的可乐味的暖烘烘的被窝，舒服地眯了眯眼，开始噼里啪啦地敲起键盘。

他再次醒来的时候并不知道这是梦还是现实。  
房间奇异地昏暗，闷热，甜腻，但是感觉并没有太糟。他好像泡在热水已久一般昏昏沉沉，也许是睡久的头疼，也许是缺氧。笔记本已经没电了。  
想喝可乐。  
他伸手把笔记本放在地上，然后捞起一罐可乐。也许是他自己太热了，常温可乐都冰冰凉的，被放在额头和脸颊上滚了几滚降温。  
JP试着打开，喝了一口。  
是真的。  
那就不是梦了……  
他晕乎乎地坐起来，觉得浑身汗涔涔的。而且不知道为什么两腿之间的那个很有精神。而且不知道为什么后面感觉也很奇怪。  
……  
侦探JP决定，手机搜索一下算了。  
……  
16岁的JP受到了人生冲击……  
那怎么办呀，他翻了个身，蹭蹭身下的床单试图纾解一下毫无理由的情热。总之先解决一下前面。他闭着眼睛想着看过的小电影打出来——不禁有一点悲从中来：难道我至今为止看的小电影都看错方向了吗？原来我是被搞的那个吗？心里有点急，还有点生气。  
啊啊、也许这就是我的宿命吧。从破碎冷漠的家庭中成长的，英俊孤僻的天才少年，初露头角，大显身手，正是改变这个平庸世界的时候了！没想到厄运从幕后突然出现：还没有结束……  
少年JP之烦恼。  
他磨磨蹭蹭，眯着眼睛盯着手机屏幕，拇指划过来又划过去。另一只手探到身后，在青涩的穴口同样划来划去。像露水从草叶间渗出来，不一会粘滑的液体就弄得满手都是了。这一段自慰指南他已经看了15遍了……但是他房间里根本没有按摩棒啊！  
JP费力地撑起身子，在熟悉的普通的弥漫着可乐味道的卧室里扫视了一圈。  
他伸长手摸到了书桌边缘的一支钢笔。

“你就用钢笔解决了你的第一次发情期？”  
JP翻了个白眼，没有否认。  
“手指不会更好吗？”  
“拜托，我也能有一点心理障碍的吧！一睁眼就变成了omega，我以为起码会是在‘洗漱完一抬头看见镜子里自己的一瞬间——！’那种戏剧性的时刻觉醒呢。”  
“……。在封闭空间里omega的信息素很容易积累越过峰值引起发情。但开窗的话也许不久就会有人来敲你家的门了。不过也有可能会有人觉得只是有怪胎在用可乐洗澡吧。你后来发现自己的信息素了吗？”  
“在第二天洗漱完一抬头看见镜子里自己的一瞬间——”  
“哇哦。”  
“欢呼雀跃！果然我是被选中的人——”  
“？”  
“是预知梦啊，预知梦！嗯~无限可乐补给！已经没有什么可怕的了。我可以一个打十个。”  
“了不起的JP。话说回来，网购一个按摩器然后抹掉记录你应该很擅长。后来呢，有没有换成粗一点的东西？用钢笔自慰真是令人印象深刻的初体验。”  
“……后来不够，就用两支钢笔了啊。”  
“…………………。”  
“Alex先生，你是啰嗦的高中医务室生理老师吗？是不是还要问我一个月打几次飞机？有没有想着女同学梦遗？”  
“这听起来很色情。我正是为了解决男高中生不可告人的生理需求而来的呢。”  
“我这就退学。”  
“问清楚你的性成熟水平，方便于判断你适合什么程度的治疗。”  
“喂，喂，特工都是这样容易入戏吗？是伪装过的身份太多让你这么爱演吗？”  
“罹患表演型人格障碍的JP同学，我决定给你换另一个粗一点的针头。”

不应该跟他贫的。  
JP后悔了。  
在Alex脱裤子之前他还保有着对方是beta的怀疑。他的信息素真的很淡。像冰水。

他的后背抵着床头，手指攥着床单，脚踝被握着举高，虽然聊胜于无地并紧了双腿，但被对折成这样让他觉得已经在行刑了。  
“你，你为什么这么熟练啊！”为了缓解气氛口不择言说出了非常糟糕的台词，希望对方没有察觉。  
“因为我是α？来，腿分开。”  
他轻而柔和的声音带着不容置疑，和他手上的动作如出一辙。被奇异的力量蛊惑的JP放松了身体，湿润的穴口被喂进了两根手指，颤缩着溢出润滑的泌液。  
为什么、我要听他的话啊……他愤愤地想，这是alpha对omega在精神上的压制吗？对方的手指在甬道里的屈伸和按压让他无法不分心，快感顺着所及之处飞快蹿上来，他想喊停一下。手指真的比钢笔灵活很多。  
Alex松开他的腿，欺身压上前，腾出的手揉揉怀里小青年的头发，附在他耳边低低地说：“好乖，再张开一点。”  
……他又照做了。这声音太邪恶了。  
Alex加入了第三根手指，试着撑开被玩弄得进入状态的后穴，粘液立刻顺着他的指缝淌下来。JP急促地喘了一口气，“等一下…”  
“不等了。”  
他有条不紊、毫不迟疑地抽出手，扶着自己的性器一点点压进对方的身体里。像让温泉一层层没过自己，热得心焦，紧的要命。尽管JP一直在往后蹭，但无处可去。他被Alex的推进逼得只想先逃，却只能蹭着床板一点点坐起来。这让他的腰和腿根都疼了起来。  
“等、等一下啊……！这种，这种时候不是、会、先、呜……问过！再进来！”  
Alex从对方慌乱的挣扎中找到一丝微妙的趣味。而且他猜JP意识到了。JP看起来气得想哭。  
开玩笑的。  
他想全都插进去。  
看起来一个月都不会锻炼一次的亚健康黑客毫无光照痕迹的白皙的小腿肌肉紧绷，架在他的肩膀上。他又逼进了一点。JP一声悲鸣。他已经被折到极限了，膝盖几乎蹭到了发尾。虽然小JP意外的茁壮。这已经是对（骨质疏松）宅男最过分的姿势了，他决定在和这个床伴相处的未来（如果有）都把正面位打进黑名单。  
“你，哈啊……能不能换个，姿势，先，先别动啊！”他吐字费力，边说边喘，但每喘一下底下就不自觉地收缩吸吮一下，勾得人顶弄起来。  
Alex深呼吸，“……是时候给你压压腿了吧。”  
“压，你，妈！”JP被激怒了，“你小时候，是不是学芭蕾的啊！”  
Alex忍俊不禁。“不是，我小时候就是学当特工的”，他在极限距离上更凑近了一点，“真能说。”他吻住睁大了眼睛但是发不出声音的JP。对方不堪重负的下半身轻微地痉挛起来，连带着湿热缠绵的内壁一起。这让他实在有点爽到。  
可乐味的。  
分开的时候他垂着眼睛，舔了一圈对方红润的嘴唇。面前情动的omega的眼神开始迷离，但很快努力清醒过来，差点一口咬住他的舌头。  
他扶着JP的腰，后退了一点，又复顶进去，溢出的汁液被捻起，他尝了一下，把手指送到咬紧嘴唇的JP面前：“你真的很甜。”  
住口，无耻老贼！JP认为自己用眼神成功示意了。  
他不敢开口，怕泄露出很丢人的声音。眼珠子转着又飘到了其他地方，盯着金发男人身后虚无的某一点，他自己的熟悉的普通的卧室，和两年里的每一个发情期一样充满了可乐的甜味。这让他有种令人眩晕的既视感。他和这个男人的相遇充满了数据海洋中的偶然性，那是他感到舒适自在的地方，和这个卧室一样，是他的安全区。但是现在他却在这里，作为一个omega被alpha侵犯着。  
真是充满了本子的刺激背德感。  
……不，他只是想让Alex帮忙解决发情期。  
他不知道应不应该讨厌自己是omega，但他确定他喜欢可乐，也确定这无可责备于他人。发情期会很麻烦，他也不喜欢那种失控的感觉。也许确切地说，失智的感觉。  
他想要永远……  
永远什么来着？他想不起来了，明明是为了保持理智才在情潮到来之前找了Alex，但是现在还是渐渐沦陷了……好像记不起来也没有什么关系。全部的感官被集中在被打开、被反复进入的下身。他其实并不是很能感受到对方的信息素，也没有被抚慰过身体的其他地方，这让他感觉好受一点。尽管……被情欲蒸腾得不知所措。开始习惯alpha的侵犯的肠道热切地簇拥着对方的进出，渴求，满足，渴求，满足，反复反复，快感一波一波地打上来，神经兴奋的颤抖，脑袋里明明像笼了雾一样不清不楚，却有声音咚咚直跳。好像想让他记住这种快乐。他已经感觉不到疼痛了。  
Alex观察着神智不再清明的小黑客。翠绿色的眼睛茫然地跟着他的目光，泪水浸湿了下睫毛，在身体的摇晃中像是马上要落下来。他的拇指拂过对方发红的眼角。停顿了一下。  
也许是感到了他在身体里涨大了一圈的不适，JP皱着眉眯起了眼睛，从喉咙里发出一声可怜兮兮的呜咽。  
已经到了可以自主规则的阶段了。  
他抽空帮忙撸了撸闲着的小JP，一碰就射了出来。感觉自己迅速被绞紧了，他定了定神抽了出来。听到了对方失了章法的压抑的呻吟。再咬就要咬破了。他有些无奈地抹开对方紧咬的嘴唇，交换了一个安抚的短促的吻。  
Alex是真诚地想要把握好分寸对待目前他最重要的合作伙伴之一的。  
欺负一个处男Ω是不应该的。  
他放下JP被架高太久的双腿，托着他转身换了个体位。他刚松手，脱力的JP就立刻滑坐在了他身上，性器径直地捅进对方柔软到出水的身体深处。他倒抽一口气，JP惊叫着弹起来。马上那点不知从哪而来的力气消失了，那一截被重新吞进。角度一变，龟头重重地一路蹭过高潮后敏感的内壁，直接抵上某个脆弱的缝隙。JP浑身都筛糠般抖了起来，在被抱起时惯性搭在Alex肩上的手指抓紧又松开，他低垂着头，柔软的棕发后露出瘦削的颈骨，喘息夹着含混不清的哭腔呜咽着，眼泪和汗水落在Alex的胸口。  
Alex根本不敢动。  
他只感觉到随着JP撑不住一点点往下落，自己慢慢顶开了饱满到摇摇欲坠的什么，里面包裹的热液一抖浇灌在柱身，像热蜂蜜一样甜美而粘稠，挣脱不开，难以拒绝，令人沉沦。好像什么都不存在了，流淌的，火热的，迷人的宇宙里只有他们两个人。很甜。毁灭也没有关系。是唯一要做的事。就这样吧。  
是该说他们的身体很契合吗。

JP在泪眼朦胧里慢慢找回了自己是谁在哪在做什么。冰凉的空气让他清醒了一点。令他在天堂和地狱间蹦极的东西正在慢慢从他身体里退出去，带出难以制止的大量的蜜液，羞耻的失禁感让他头脑空白。  
但他还是毫无根据地从对方冰蓝色的眼睛里看出他在生气。  
他不由自主回想起那种被电打一样令人窒息的快乐。他确实是无法忘记了。啊啊，就好像本子的结尾，堕落于肉欲的女主角，为了肉棒什么都会做的，最喜欢了，只要给我精液，什么都愿意，填满我吧☆。  
……能够出现这种自暴自弃的发散想象说明我已经恢复正常了。  
其实刚刚如果Alex诱导他说点什么，他真的会什么都说的。  
JP再次把注意力集中在Alex脸上时发现他似乎已经不生气了。他又回到了平常的气定神闲和捉摸不透。他炽热坚硬的下体抵在股间磨蹭着。他没有射吗？JP恍惚地想。Alex是真的很好用，可以考虑长期合作伙伴合同。  
他不喜欢留下痕迹，一直控制着抽插之外用在JP身上的力道，这让他看起来完好无损。除了内核已经被替换成了初尝禁果就被打开过生殖腔的一般意义上淫荡的omega。如果给Alex一个机会，他可能更乐于连衣服也不解开，就着衣冠革履把他的后穴艹到红肿熟烂。  
……这种难抑的刺激的想象让他底下更湿了。他的臀肉被压紧，一丝不苟地勾勒出贴合着的性器的形状，在外面也能被顺滑地摩擦，带出咕啾噗滋的水声。这令他觉得发情期的高热并没有退去，延续着，把他的脑子烧成浆糊。也许是觉得不够，对方摆弄着他的姿势，湿黏的沾满体液的性器滑到同样泥泞的腿根开始着力，重重顶过阴囊和会阴。  
Alex从没见过这么不懂事的omega，差点被标记还毫不在意地伏在他身上蹭来蹭去，在他耳边嘟囔着自己的名字。JP真是个怪人。他看上去还是不理解自己正在做什么。问他可以了吗，得到了困惑的眼神。看上去像在欺负他降智。  
这么容易就能让他进生殖腔。如果换个不是Alex的alpha来，也许JP明天就能打自杀干预热线了。幸好只进去了一点点。  
生理上的难以自持让他不快。  
棕发的omega温顺地任他操弄，枕在肩头，却侧脸对着他的耳朵断断续续地说，我……知道，你，哈，不会标，记，我的……呼。他凑的太近了，鼻息和喘气吐在耳道里，震得他酥痒。  
Alex看着JP的笑容得意和眼波闪烁，鬼使神差地兴奋起来。他揉着对方差强人意的臀肉，在乖乖夹紧的腿间快速抽插了几下射了出来，浓稠的白浊挂满了对方的性器和腹股。他强迫JP抬起头来接吻，颤抖的吐息交融。JP的颈椎又咔咔作响了。他故意的。  
“为什么不插进来……”分开的时候，对方不满地嘀咕， “我还没好，你就爽了……”  
“那就接着触诊。”Alex愉快地把对方重新挪回自己身上，轻车熟路地插入手指没到指根，温暖的肠壁立刻急切地吮吸起来。他不为所动，勉强够到了那个要命的小缝，指甲恶劣地搔刮着。  
JP差点就地哭出来。

加上刻意放出的信息素，JP很快又高潮了。他泪眼迷蒙，冒着热气，像只煮熟的北极虾，埋在男人的怀里疲惫地沉沉睡去。Alex听到他在口齿不清地喃喃什么：  
冰阔落……  
他有一点啼笑皆非。


End file.
